Breaking Free
by InuyashaKagome12
Summary: Kagome Higurashi goes through a divorce with her husband Kouga. While talking about her recent divorce with her psychologist, she later finds out that he died from heart failure. With the lost of her psychologist, Mr.Takahashi comes along and saves her...
1. Free at Last

**Enjoy and Review! =D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Breaking Free**

Chapter 1: Free at Last

It was finally over. The time that I've been waiting for this moment has opened it's wings and flew towards me. It embraced me with it's warmth and now I'm free. I'm not allowed to worry anymore. It's my chance to discover what the world has in stored for me. It's a chance to get away from being in the dark and to open up in the light. I spread my arms and welcomed a new beginning to my life.

"So tell me, how long have you been in this marriage of yours?" said a man curious enough to not be afraid to ask.

"Six years."

"This amount of years are usually not as a lot as intended. What made you get out of it?"

"Um, I found out my husband never did love me. Supposedly he was focused on other things instead of me. He mainly focused about things like drugs, sex, and other woman. I wasn't good enough for him."

"Didn't you get to know this man at first? Did you just jump into a relationship without thinking?"

"He wasn't like that when I met him! He was the most perfect guy that ever swept me off my feet. He shown me ways of love no one ever bother to show me and it made me feel like I was-"

"What? Worth something? Kagome I've heard that speech from so many women it's a shame. You need to experience a love that will make you feel good about yourself, not bad. Kagome he brought you down and-

"He brought me down? Believe me Kouga did so many things to make sure I was okay. He told me I was beautiful everyday. He said I love you. He gave me roses and took me out for dinner on our anniversaries!"

"Well, why are in in this situation now? Why are you not still married?"

Kagome paused," It was because he stopped showing these things and shown he true side."

"True side…"

"I wouldn't say that he changed. He just shown me a side that I've never seen before. It was like the real Kouga I knew disappeared for the rest of the years of our marriage. I-I was afraid of him. He never did put his hands on me. Never. He promised me that when we first started dating that I wouldn't have to worry about a man hitting me. It's just no one did warn me about what I had in stored. I think everyone was blind too and before I even noticed the difference we were already married."  
"When was the time you noticed the difference in his personality?"

"First it started with his eyes. They used to look so soft and welcoming, but once I started to notice these changes, his eyes began to look hard. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore because it looked like every day he wanted to kill me."

"Kill you? What made you think that way?"

"Well, I remember the time when we had our first big argument. We were discussing about our feelings for each other. I couldn't hold it anymore so I told him that he was changing…"

_.:Flashback:._

"Changing? Kagome why would you think I'm changing? Am I not treating you like a real woman should be treated?"

"N-No it's not like that it's just-"

"It's just what? Do you want me to treat you like those bitches I see everyday in street? Do you want me-"

"Bitches? Wait…What Bitches! Kouga, I know that you've been coming home late and I know that you've been tired lately…"

"That doesn't mean anything Kagome! I've been faithful enough to you and I wouldn't do a damn thing to mess up what we have!"

"…"

"Don't you hear me Kagome? Do you fucking hear me because I don't think you hear me!" Kouga grabbed Kagome by the arms and pulled her close to his face.

.:End Flashback:.

"And that is when I knew he wanted to kill me. I could just see it in his eyes and since then I couldn't look at him the same."

"Kagome, did you realize that you were in an emotional relationship that couldn't get any better? Did you realize that he wasn't going to make things any easier for you? I know things were getting hard in your marriage, but just think about what would have happened if you continued this marriage. Things would have been 4 times worst and Kagome believe me you would have been dead."

"I know."

************************************************************************

I wouldn't want to began the rest of my life in this way. I'm an emotional wreck and is there a possibility that someone will come save me? Mother always told me to stay independent and don't let any man control my actions and change who I am, but what I though about her advice, kept me from being the person I didn't want to be. Alone and left stranded on this earth without sharing any love with the person I wanted to share my life with. I haven't been doing the things I always wanted to do. I always been afraid to branch out and come alive. I needed help. I NEED HELP NOW.

"Excuse me miss. Excuse me! May I please take my order?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. What would you like to order?"

"Well, I would like a salad as an appetizer and a plate of spaghetti with a side of garlic bread please."

"Salad, spaghetti, garlic bread…anything to drink?," Kagome said while writing down the order on her notepad.

"Ah! Yes, I would like your finest wine. Thank you."

"Alright, let me take your menu and I will be with you in a jiffy," Kagome smile at the person ordering and went on her way to the kitchen.

Living alone in an apartment, and having a full-time job in a restaurant really makes me feel I'm getting no where in my life. I have no friends, I'm in a whole different town to get away from Kouga, and the only person I can talk to is my psychologist. I'm a twenty-six year old going on my thirties and I haven't found a decent career that cover my interests. Kouga changed my life so much that I don't know where I left off. Being with him was a waste of my time and what a mother should have didn't happen at all.

Kouga didn't want children. He felt as if they would come between us and ruin our lives with confusion, ciaos, and drama, but what he didn't realize is that I loved children dearly. I wanted children apart of my life. I wouldn't want them now, knowing they wouldn't have a father that will support them.

************************************************************************

*Knock Knock*

"Hello, Mr. Houdini!"

"Excuse me, ma'am." Kagome turns around. "Mr. Houdini died yesterday from heart failure."

"Are you serious? He was the only person I had that understood me."

"I understand ma'am, but Mr. Houdini was in old age. He had to go somehow. Sorry if it disappoints you but we have another replacement…"

"Another replacement?"

"…Mr. Takahashi. He's the one who will insist on helping you out with whatever you need."

***************************************************************************

**just a taste of it ;)...to be continued**


	2. Getting Help Fast

**Enjoy and Review! =D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Breaking Free**

Chapter 2: Getting Help Fast

Beep Beep!

"Hey, watch where you going!"

"Uh, sorry sir!"

Beeeeeep!

"Sorry!" said a woman looking the age of twenty-five. "I have to get to that place before I lose any time!"

The woman dodge the street like a fast cheetah. Running through every street, not caring about the street lights and the rushing cars driving towards her. Her only goal was to get to her destination to find the right answer to her question.

"Excuse me! Ahhhhhhh!"

Bam!

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright?" said a man about the same age as the woman running in the streets.

"You are so lucky you only hit the tire of my bike! I swear I would have sued you so fast that you wouldn't be able to look straight anymore!"

"Well, excuse me my lady. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No!" said the woman as she began to ride off.

"Wait! Before you kill yourself, let me take you to where ever you wanted to go."

"You serious? I mean really serious because I'm losing time right now."

"Yes, let me take your bike. I'll put it in my back seat and you can sit in the front with me."

"…"

The man carefully placed the bicycle in the back of his car in order to not tear up his leather seats. He slammed his car door and went inside his car in the driver's side.

"Buckle up."

"But it's not that far. Just above the-"

"Buckle up! I don't want a wonderful lady like yourself get a ticket."

"Wonderful lady? Man, who do you think you are?"

"I'm Miroku. I'm a man that treats a woman with the respect that she deserves."

"Well, I'm Sango. I think all men are jerks and all they want is a little something just to satisfied there needs. All men are the same, so don't think I will treat you any different."

"…Sango, I'm not like all men…"

"That's what they all say…Take me up there to that tall building that says, 'Life Remedies.' I have to get there in time!"

Miroku drives to the building as quickly as Sango wanted him to. Luckily, he didn't get stopped by any policemen because he was way over the speed limit. Miroku approached Sango's destination.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way," said Sango as she was about to grab the handle to open the door.

"Wait!" Miroku grabbed her arm. "Let me give you my cell, so you can have a ride once you get out."

"What? No thank you! I'll be fine. Nice to meet you." Sango smiles and grabbed the handle, but her arm was pulled again. "What now!"

"Sango, please. I don't want you to be hurt from riding on this thing! So please, I will leave your bike in my car and you can just call me whenever you are ready."

'_I can't believe this man.'_

"Okay, okay. Fine. Just don't take too long I have other places to go to."

"Wonderful!" Miroku wrote down his cell phone and handed it to Sango. Sango tucked it deep inside her pocket and went on her way.

************************************************************************

"Ah, your name is Kagome Higurashi. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-Six."

"What are your daily routines?"

"Uh, wake up, brush my teeth, take a shower, make-"

"So I assume that you are normal. Am I right?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, usually there are certain people who need to talk to someone…like a psychologist."

"Uh huh."

"Mostly they are crazy. They go insane, and I almost got killed by one."

"Mr. Takahashi, I'm not like those crazy lunatics!"

"Then why are you getting mad? This is how it starts. They get mad…and then snap!"

"I'm not going to snap!"

"You see! Look what I told you. The next step that will happen is them killing me by the throat! Oh, shit…they gave me another lunatic patient!" Mr. Takahashi began to panic. He paced all around his desk and then starting cursing all over the place.

Kagome burst out laughing, " And they call you a psychologist! Looks like you are the one who needs it!" Kagome continued laughing while holding her sides.

"Well, Higurashi. What else do you expect me to do? You look exactly like my other patient, Kikyo. She actually tried to kill me."

"A man like you being afraid of a woman? Ha! Don't kid me. Look how strong you are Mr. Takahashi. You can go through anything!"

"This woman wasn't 'normal'. Do you see why I asked these questions?"

'_Where is Mr. Houdini when I need him? Oh wait he's dead.'_

"Mr. Takahashi can we just continue with helping me out with my problems? It's just-"

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Call me Inuyasha."

************************************************************************

"No! You don't understand!"

"Ma'am you don't understand! We have never heard 'Sango Tajiya.' Your name is not in our database. I'm sorry. If you continue to cause problems here, I will call security."

"Fine! I mean fine. I don't need help from you anyway." Sango slowly backs away from the front desk in the office and dodge to the nearest room down the hallway.

"Hello, security. We have a runner on the loose. I suggest that you get here as quickly as possible."

'_I wont give up so easily. I have to see this dude so I can get my problem solved!' _

_************************************************************************_

"From Mr. Houdini's notes, I see that you were divorced. You had problems in your marriage and somehow you don't know who you are anymore."

"That is correct."

"How was your husband like?"

"Well, he took care of me, supported me, and made sure that things went the best for us."

"Ah…what are the bad things?"

"Um, he gave me weird looks, had affairs, yelled at me, and did drugs."

"So this guy you are talking about, was he always this way?"

"No, Kouga was so-"

"Wait, did you just say Kouga?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I know him! I used to be friends with him!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I was afraid that I was the only one who could see the real him. I know Kouga had a good side to him, but that other side he never did show everyone else. That really did piss me off."

"So you telling me, that I'm not the only one who saw that side of him?"

"No, we used to get into fights all the time, and had different problems everyday. We became enemies. I'm surprised a woman like you would be dumb enough to date him otherwise marry him."

"Excuse me?"

"What you can't hear? I said you are dumb!"

"Why I never!"

"Whatever! You act like you haven't gotten insulted in your whole life!"

"Am I wasting my time here Mr. Takahashi? I was better off with Mr. Houdini!"

"What the fuck? You know what, I was trying my best to be professional with you and if this is what you want fine. I'll fucking leave!"

"Fine!"

"…Fine!" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked away with there arms folded up to their chests, but there silence was disturbed.

_Look, look there she is! Get her now! _

"Ahhhhh!"

_Slam!_

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around in surprise. "You have to help me! I've been looking for you all day and you are the guy I seen in the papers!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sango. I need your help! Mr. Takahashi, right?"

"Yes, his name is Mr. Takahashi. You seem tired you should sit down and rest and tell what going on," said Kagome.

"What gives you the right to talk? You are not a psychologist!"

"Well, for your info. I'm the type of person that cares about people. Apparently you don't!"

"You know what Kagome. I don't even know you and you are already getting on my fucking nerves!"

"Sorry Mr. Jack-"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome paused and looked at Sango. " I been out here looking for you all day! I've gone through a lot of traffic with my bicycle, I almost got hit by a car, and I got chased by millions of security guards just seconds ago! It was only because I need this answer to my question. So please, please, stop!"

Sango sat there breathing in and out hard. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango feeling guilty. She been through a lot today and everything wasn't getting any easier for her.

************************************************************************

"So you are telling me that you are having guy trouble? How is that important?" said Inuyasha as he tried to pull his hair.

"Inuyasha, you wont understand. You are so lucky I'm here Sango, because coming here with just Inuyasha around would make your trip worth nothing."

Inuyasha sat there pouting, _'So much for that.'_

************************************************************************

…**hope you like this chapter…to be continued.**


End file.
